


Goodbye- Love Niki (discontinued!)

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Gen, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A story about Niki. A story about L'manburg. 1st time writing + shes prob a bit ooc. Just Niki's pov and reflection about lmanburg.---Discontinued!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki burns the tree.

_Goodbye L'manburg. You were so beautiful._

Niki stares at the blown-up crater of L'manburg, as Tommy yells in the background. The withers and TNT roar as the ground beneath her feet rumbles. She remembers just a day earlier; not even a full 24 hours when she was attending New L'manburg's festival. She thinks back to how bad she was at the games, how she ate ice cream, and how she had chased Fundy around. How she had listened to those speeches, how she had tried to have fun. It was so scuffed but it was nice to pretend things were okay. In her heart she knew something was wrong but now, as she looks around at the expanding ruins of L'manburg, she feels nothing. 

She stands atop the prime path, looking at the destruction. It had happened so fast. The decorations were still up, the ground still had snow. It wasn't even 24 hours and the apiary's glass dome had collapsed, ugly obsidian paths hovered in the sky, and the wooden bridges had burned. The hills were cracked open to expose the stone, the posters around the nation had been blown out of their frames, and the trees.. 

_But oh so flawed._

Niki eyes the trees. At that tree. At that stupid stupid tree; a beautiful relic of a past so far away. She longed for that life, the memory and ideals of that life. What _they_ promised her. A peaceful land, free from tyranny and hate. A land for themselves, a family. But it had slipped away from her fingertips and now all that was left of the once glorious L'manburg would be blown away to smithereens. By the withers. By the TNT. By the fighting. 

She steps forward; down the path. She says nothing as the yelling erupts around her. No one sees her. In her right hand, she held a flint and steel. What she was doing was practically defamation of history; murder even. But she did not care. She stops at the end of the path. She stares silently and coldly at the tree. TNT showers down behind it. 

_Nothing more than an ideal._

Niki stood a few steps away from the tree. All the noise in the background was drowned out by her thoughts. Her lips were tight and her fingers held the flint and steel carefully. The old L'mantree. It had been through so much war and fighting and yet here it was. Right in front of her. She gazes at the tree for a while; thinking back to a better time. Niki shakes her head. No, it did not matter anymore. It was all merely an ideal. 

_But yet I still loved you._

Niki struck the flint and steel onto the tree trunk and into its branches. She lit the leaves ablaze and it crackled under her touch. She took a few steps back, far enough so the flames couldn't touch her, and gazed upon her work. She stared as the tree burned in agony. She bites her lip and puts her flint and steel away. Tears pricked her eyes as she looks upon her doing. 

_... I'm sorry._

As long as the tree lived, L'manburg would always continue and Niki knew that it could not. L'manburg could not continue, however much it pained her heart. She had loved it so much. She had spent many long days in her bakery and with her friends. She had... She had tried so hard but in the end, she did what had to be done. 

_But.._

Niki raised her left hand and saluted. Flames spread quickly through the tree. The whole of the trunk was set ablaze and the leaves crispened and dried out. Soon all the leaves had burned away and only the trunk remained. As the whole tee burned away she lowered her left hand and paused. 

_It was never meant to be._

_\---_

_Goodbye L'manburg, you were a true friend. You were a home. You were everything that we had. And now the last thing that kept us from freedom. It's gone. It's beyond being repaired. Goodbye L'manburg._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late and all that i didn't feel motivated to write but um yea! this is pretty god right?


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Niki burns the tree.

Niki felt numb.

Even as everyone runs and panics and squeals about, she cannot bring herself to feel. The withers break open the land and the bombs ring in her ears but Niki just stands there. She felt so numb. Her sad eyes look about the damage. The wooden buildings were either collapsing or barely standing. Water ran down the newly made crater and pooled at the bottom. She could see bits of glinting armor, broken glass, and colorful wool scattered about the rubble. 

_Oh L'manburg..._

"Really? Theres _another_ one?!" she hears Jack say annoyedly. "TWO!" he shouts afterwards.

Phil and Techno scoff at him. Niki watches the scrambling of bodies as the three banter back and forth. 

She couldn't bring herself to care really. She had just burned down the last thing that could bring hope to L'Manburg. The L'mantree. So, why would she fight withers? It wasn't necessary. But she knew she had to fight them. Otherwise, the withers would blow up the entire server, but for now, she would not intervene. 

_What was there to fight for?_

As she hears her comrades panic and shouts amongst themselves. Jack is still shouting at Phil and Techno but one part catches her by surprise.

**Phil killed Wilbur.**

Niki takes a few steps back from her place on the stairs. "Phil killed Wilbur?" she questions herself. No. She couldn't believe it. Wilbur...He had died and... Phil... Phil had...

Niki had her mouth agape and her eyes watered. Her hands shook and she felt something other than numb. "He killed him?" she whispered softly. 

_It was so cruel._

"Technoblade, where's, where's the L'mantree?" she hears Tommy say in her shock. 

"Bro, I don't- I don't know what the L'mantree- I'm gonna be real with you, I don't know what that is." 

"What?" she hears Puffy say in response.

"Noone ever told me about it" Techno says quickly. "Dream said something about blowing up the L'mantree so.."

She blew it up. She blew up the tree. Niki took a deep breath and walked forward.

_They didn't know._

She walks towards the group near the entrance of L'mnaburg. _Where the tree stood_ she tells herself. They cry out in desperation and defeat. 

**"IT'S GONEEEEE!"** Fundy screams.

 **"It's fucking gone!"** Quackity shouts. 

They sounded so upset. She could hear the hopelessness in their voices, the absolute despair. 

_It was all for naught._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing the first chapter and i hope you did too! please give me comments + just like tell me what you thought of this so far! also sorry this chapter is shorter, it was really late when i wrote this.


	3. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'manburg is gone for good. Descent to madness pog!

Niki takes a few breaths and wipes away her tears. It was kind of cathartic really, burning down that tree and hearing  her friends , no former friends scream. God, she didn’t know how to feel. One moment she’s crying, the next she's in shock and now she's just giddy. She smiles a bit, it was all okay. There was a bit of silence before Philza spoke up. 

“That was successful.” 

“That was pretty successful.” Techno responds nonchalantly. 

"Philza, you lived in L'manburg!" she heard Puffy call out in disbelief. 

Niki hums. 

"I had property in L'manburg." then he laughs. 

_Who cares?_

Niki doesn’t really care that much, now that it was all gone. In fact, she can’t really remember why she had such an attachment to it in the first place. 

"Philip, how could you?" Ponk scolds. 

“Is the fight over? Did everyone give up in despair?” she heard Technoblade say. "I think- I think this is it." 

Niki quietly scans the scene. She sees Hbomb aiming his crossbow, Fundy trembling in his too-big armor, the remaining shards of L’manburg. What a sight to see. 

"What is there left to protect?" Jack boldly responds. Niki could tell that the hopelessness gripped him. The quivering in the voice as he chokes out the words. The way he had just lost all his things prior.

_ What was there to protect?  _

"Who cares about the tree?" Techno scoffs. As he turns around he notices the crater of L'manburg and continues to blab on about that. Clearly, he did not understand the importance of that tree. What that tree represented. That tree was the reason that everyone was trapped and tied down to L’manburg, but he wouldn't know that. Who can blame him really? 

"I burned the tree." Niki says. "I burned the tree." she says louder. 

Fundy turns to her and takes a few steps back. “Wha- Ha ha ha ha haaa” he laughs. She could see the disbelief in his eyes. He grabs at his arms and shakes violently. She hears Technoblade laugh loudly. 

“L’manburg is finally gone.” Niki smiles.

_ It’s finally gone.  _

“Good work Niki, good work.” Techo says to her. Niki beams at that. 

“Thank you Technoblade.” 

At least someone appreciated her work. No one understood the service she had just provided. She’s smiling and giggling to herself in pride. She hears the gasps of disbelief. She thinks Eret and Puffy mouth her name. She doesn’t care all that much. Afterall, she had just cut off the last strand that held everyone back. Technoblade is still congratulating her; she smiles. 

Techno is loudly cut off by Jack’s sharp voice. He shouts “ Don’t be friends with Technoblade!” 

Niki doesn’t really care, honestly she is unbothered. She giggles as she looks out to the ruins and crumbling walls of the once great L’manburg. Niki hums as she bounces around the ex-nation. She walks to the place where the ice-cream shop once stood. She looks upon L’manburg once more. 

“Now L’manburg lays in shambles. But this time...” she laughs a bit. “It’s not the government. This time it is a lesson. That every. Single. One. Of them have to learn.... “ her smile is cruel and uncaring; so unlike the Niki that once was.

She walks around a bit more, near the crafting table and Fundy. “It was time. Fundy gets me, he gets me” because she knew. Even though he wailed out in despair at the fall and destruction of L’manburg he was a traitor as well. He could bear L’manburg no longer. 

Then she sees **him**. No... It can't be, he's not real. Her smiles falters and her mouth is agape. No.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the long wait ;-;... also cliffhanger pog! but you know who it is lol. bit sorry if the next chapters take a while to do... i have some this huge research project that i haven't done lol.


End file.
